


~Stubborn Hearts: Hidden Love~

by latinapoeta



Category: Kim Tae Hyung - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Light Angst, Romance, Sex, Some Humor, love and basketball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latinapoeta/pseuds/latinapoeta
Summary: Carolina has been in love with Tae Hung since the 8th grade but never has told him. She has transferred colleges and is now in town with him again. Their love for basketball and their friendship keeps them inseparable, find out if 'Caro, has the courage to tell her true feelings and whether Tae will return her love or will their friendship crumble.The story includes the follow: Sex, foul language, relationship problems
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, Tae Hyung and Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I have my own creative writing webpage where I ghost write such as I do here but go by Crazylatinapoet. So These stories are mine but whether you see under crazylatinapoet because that's me too. So that no one thinks I stole them. Also, This is a write from when I was in high school and I had online friends help me but I that was so long ago I do not know them anymore so I would love to give them credit to the parts they helped with from the original. So you know who you are if you recognize some parts please hit me up, I'd love to connect after all these years.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to read as a reader insert

Chapter 1

I felt his hand on my back as his other hand tried to reach in but I stayed low. I tried to go left and then back right. I couldn't shake him. I heard him laugh and his laughter set me off. That’s when I made my move, jab step to the right and spin off to the left, blowing past him streamlining to the basket. I was in mid air when I felt the ball fly out of my hands in mid layup. I felt his chest pressed against my back. We were falling fast. I broke both our falls with my hands and the ground. The grass cushioned my body for the most part.  
"Oof..." His body landed on hard on top of mine.

"Thanks for breaking my fall..." I could just feel and imagine the smirk on his face. I tried to push myself up with my arms but couldn’t.

"Ya sure, your welcome, but get off me asshole.." I said as I tried to push up ever harder.

"Getting pissed now are we Caro," I rolled over as he rolled with me. His face inches from mine and our bodies pressed firmly together yet at the same time not allow the full pressure of his weight on me. There was his grin or rather his smoldering smirk. I tried not to smile because I knew how easily I was affected by him. In my roll he had somehow managed to get one of my hands pinned between his chest and mine and the other hand laid at my side. I pushed on his chest trying to get him off me.

"Your not stronger than me, your a girl so let's be realistic now Caro..." I was getting irritated by him. I grabbed a handful of grass with my semi free hand. 

"Nu uh...don't even try it..." He said as he grabbed my hand and begin to use his fingers to unfold mine and shake the grass out of it. I felt my heartbeat began to quicken as I felt his fingers entwine with mine even after the grass was gone.

"Now come on Carolina let's not go through this again...you know what you have to do..."

"Forget it...I'm not saying it..." I glared back at his intense brown eyes. The tips of his messy brown hair tickling my forehead.

"Your making this harder than it needs to be..." His plump lips still grinning. I closed my eyes as I felt his breath on my ear and his strong square jaw against me cheek. My insides tingled as I gulped and parted my lips.

"OK...your the best and I can never beat you. Girls are losers." I opened my eyes to see him grinning. I felt his body lift up off of me and watch as his 5’10 frame stood. He reached his hand down and as I reached up to him as he then jerked away.

He laughed more but offered his hand again, “I’m sorry I’m just kidding.” I was so pissed I jumped up slapping his hand away as he instantly bolted from me. I ran after him as he ran to his car, jumped in and drove off with my basketball.

"Your such an asshole, I don’t know why I like you so much" I mumbled as I went home. I sat in the car and thought about three years ago...

(Flashback)  
I wanted to get away from it all. I was tired all of the pressure to win. I parked the car and jumped out with the ball in my hand. I laced my ankle brace tighter as I looked up and saw I wasn't alone. I couldn’t believe there was someone here. I didn't think anyone knew about this court. I shrugged my shoulders and thought 'oh well they gonna have to share the court with me'. I began to bounce the ball from left to right crossovers in front of me. I got closer and saw him more closely. He was gorgeous. Standing nearly 6 feet slightly messy brown hair resting just above his brow line. His arms were toned and strong. I watched him shoot soft jumpers, his hands were large enough to palm the ball. I realized I had stopped dribbling and was standing there staring. I walked up to the three point line never making eye contact with him and busted a 3, nothing but net. He didn't even look at me. After a few nothing but net shots I hit only the rim and the ball bounced to him. He picked it up and passed it to me without looking. I watched as the ball flew past me and far down the hill. I glared at him.  
"My bad..." he says still not even looking in my direction. I just stared fumming. He really did not have to throw the ball hard.  
"You better get it before it rolls into the river." I refute trying to stay calm.  
"Hell no! You better get it yourself...it’s not my problem" He says grinning at my threatening words. I shot him a look to kill, I could not even begin to understand how a stranger could be so rude. I shook my head in disbelief at him. I let out a loud sigh and started to make my way towards the slope where he had thrown my ball.  
"ok, how bout first one to 10 has to get the ball..." he challenged. I turned back towards him and walked towards the center.  
"Fine. you can have the ball first." He flashed me a big beautiful pearly boxy smile as he bounced the ball to me.

"Check..."

(present)  
I shook my head and turned the car on. I thought about how close his lips were to mine this time. The urge to to kiss him was nearly overpowering this time. But I couldn't give in let go and do the thing I desired the most. I let fear and pride get the best of me. There went my chance. I tried not to think about the way his hand felt with mine, or the way I wanted to burst inside when I felt his body pressed against mine, the wet feeling he evoked between my legs. I pulled out as the phone rang.  
"Hey Carolina, do you know where Tae Hyung is he was supposed to be here an hour ago. Damn him." I swallowed hard. I was slightly annoyed. She always called me knowing he either was with me, about to be with me or had just left me. The most annoying part of it all was that she was not theathern by me at all. That realization and reminder always left my heart in a sinking position. I’m no threat to her because maybe to Tae Hyung I’m not even seen as a woman.  
"Girl how the hell am I supposed to know...I'm not his damn secretary." I heard Loreta laugh.  
"Man I don't know why you have such a love hate towards him, you sure ya’ll aren’t brother and sister?" I talked to her for a few moments and then hung up. 

She was lucky to have his love but I couldn’t hate her. I listened to the radio the rest of the way home. I could not stop thinking about him as I drove him. I thought about the ways we would fight, because of his cockyness and my pride but I also thought about the ways he would make me laugh. The song "Peaches n' Cream" by 112 came on, I smiled thinking about a few weeks prior. Tae Hyung, his girlfriend and I meet up at the local club. Peaches and Cream started blaring in the club and instantly the dance floor become packed. I loved the song but enjoyed dancing but always felt shy about dancing when Tae hyung was around. In fact anytime we went to the club together I’d have to throw back some drinks before I start moving. At this moment I had not pre gamed and even though I was really feeling this song I stayed on the edge of the dance crowd hoping Tae hyung and Loreta had forgotten about me and where hopefully already dancing on the dance floor. The dance floor edge was starting to get crowded with onlookers mostly guys that I knew were looking for a girl to grind with, so I avoided all eye contact and posed with best resting bitch face I could give hoping I did not have to clock a guy in the face tonight for not taking no for an answer. The onlookers edge became so tight we were pressed against one another like sardines, I started to feel slightly agitated. That’s when I felt pressure from my backside in a rocking motion, I whipped around ready to fight, and found Tae Hyung smiling buzzed face. He placed his hands on my hips and started to sway me.  
“Come on Caro, I’ve seen you before, you got moves, why are you hiding it” he says in a playful tone as he starts a body roll to the beat of the music ending with a dangerously close pelvic thrust nearly toppling me over. He laughs as he pulls me in closer to keep me from falling. He sways me in his arms our bodies tightly pressed together moving to the rhythm of the song. The way he was moving on me and the way I was feeling the song was nearly too much, I wanted to grind him so hard but I knew I couldn’t. I had to hide the way he makes me feel, I push him away, “Stop messing around pendejo.  
“Oooh I like it when you talk to me in spanish…” He says right after he tucks my hair behind my ear and presses his plump lips gently against my skin. He continues and singing ‘girl you know I can’t get enough, I want to taste it in the morning when I am waking up’. I shuddered at the sensation of his hot breath and moist lips on my ear and my imagination taking me away with the lyrics he sang into my ear. I brought my hands to his taunt chest and push him away firmly and frowned at him.  
“Ok, Ok, don’t get all crazy, I was just trying to have fun with you” he says as he loses his grip around my body. He turned and walked to where Loreta was and started grinding on her while he bore his deep brown eyes in my direction with a grin on his lips and followed by a wink. I rolled my eyes at him and stuck my tongue out at him. I watched them dance a little longer. I envied Loreta, black with green eyes, full lips, curves in all the right places and smart. She was beautiful and she had what I wanted the most, Tae Hyung. 

I was nearly at my house. I forced myself to stop thinking about that night at the club. Once I got how I went inside and plopped down on the couch and started to watch TV. I could not concentrate on the show because I kept thinking about the time I had with Tae Hyung today playing basketball.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tae and Caro find them self at the basketball court again. They enjoy a friendly slightly flirty game of make it take it and find themselves in Caro's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy. This is one of my favorite stories because it has all my loves, Tae and basketball. I'll try and have the next chapter out by Monday.

I loved how he said goofy things just to make me stop being mad at him. Sometimes I wish I would have never met him on that day. Then I wouldn't love him or want him so badly. I knew I needed to get up early for practice and class and forced myself to stop thinking about Tae. After a morning 2 hour practice and morning classes I left campus and head to my job. Which was to coach a middle school basketball team. My day had been long and hard I went my 'special' court. Since I felt like I was born with a basketball in hand, it wasn't unusual that I had another one in my car. I got it out after taking a long walk by the side of the river. Two hours had passed and the sun had gone down. I started shooting practicing soft jumpers just inside the 3 pointer range. I knew it was not good for me to double practice but I had too much love of the game. It also was a form of rest and relations and gave me a piece of mind. I shot around for another 30 minutes until I could feel my arms straining. I stopped and looked up at the sky admiring the velvet sky and its stars. I smiled remembering how I once told Tae Hyung I made wishes on the biggest star in the sky. He said, "If you want something you go and get it" I laughed. I wanted him, he was my star that felt so close yet so far from me. I turned and shot the ball without looking and glanced at my watch. It was 10 p.m. I knew Tae Hyung was probably at a game victory dinner. My shot bounced off the rim.

"Damn Caro, you've only been a day without me and your already missing shots. I'm gonna have to baby-sit you or something." I smiled before I turned around but quickly fixed my face into a scowl before I faced him. 

“ Tae pleeeeaase, if your gonna come to my court keep that trashy mouth of your shut or put your money where you mouth is", followed by a glare. 

"Hey turn that frown upside down" he said I as he walked over to me trying to touch my cheek.

"Stop Tae. Come on, quit playing around cabron." He poked my cheek and I laughed as did he. 

“There's that smile I love” he replied as he ran for the ball and jogged back. I was trying to contain how happy I was that he came.

We played make it take it for another 45 minutes. My strained arm was starting to hurt more than I could stand but I didn't want to look weak in front of him. I massaged my arm a bit, “Ok Tae I’m calling it, I’m heading home”. 

“What? Your leaving already? What are you a grandma with an early bed time? Come on, I have a wager. If you can make a shot from half court I’ll make you your favorite drink and IfI make it then you owe me to make me those moGitos you make all that are so good. Best of 3”

“Tae, its Mojitos, and since the only drink you make that taste any good is coke and rum. That's what I want. Get ready to lose.” I snatched the ball from him. My shooting arm was shot but I did not care if I won or loss I just wanted to spend as much time as possible with him. 

We had 3 chances each, he went first. He missed the first shot, I rebounded and laughed. “Two more tries” I taunted. The second shot hits does not even come close, “air ball tae is going to be your new name” I teased. 

"I’m gonna make this one Caro and I want my drink tonight. He took the third shot and to my surprise he missed again. I grinned at him. 

"Looks like you got nothin' but net, or wait, take the net away, and you got nothin!!" I laughed. I knew if he couldn't make it, I was sure to lose as well. I took a deep breath, I missed the first two shots but at least they had hit the rim. I was so nervous since he was staring right at me. My arm was really hurting, but I had to make this shot. I closed my eyes, imagined that Tae was not there. I position the ball at my chest and jumped as hard as I could release the ball into the air.

[Swish}, nothing but net! I was so happy, I had earned bragging rights but as soon as I landed from shot I heard a soft pop in my shoulder blade. 

“Fuck!!!” I shouted as bent over squeezing my shoulder with my hand in hopes the pain would stop. I heard Tae Hyungs footsteps behind me. 

"Damn Caro, you try too hard on everything, but nice lucky shot. Let me see your shoulder” I turned my body away from him. 

“I’m good” I said while wincing.

“Caro, you don’t have to be tough all the time let me at least see if you dislocated it” he reached for my arm.

“No, I’m good, it's not dislocated” I said as I dropped my hand down and walked towards where my keys laid on the ground.

My shoulder was onfire, I just wanted to get home and take some ibuprofen. I picked up my keys and scanned grass for my ball. That’s when I felt Tae’s arm swoop under my legs and back. I fell into his chest.

“Owww, fuck Tae, what are you doing!? I can walk you know!?”. He walked with me in his arms to his car.

“I know you can walk, I did this so you can’t tell me no. You can’t drive with a bust shoulder so I’m taking you home and you can’t do anything about it.” I looked up at smiling face and rolled my eyes at him.

“I love when I make you angry, your so cute when your mad”. I was surprised to find the door already open on the passenger side. I was in so much pain I was actually happy he was driving me home. I honestly did not expect him too and my pride did not want him to, but my heart was fluttering in my chest. I sat down in the passenger seat slowly. I tried with my left arm to reach for the seatbelt, “I got it, let me help you”, I placed my arm back down but said nothing. He leaned over me, his arm brushing against my breast as he buckled me in. I nearly gasped as he brushed against me, ‘click’ he stopped his face inches from and looked at me with such sincerity “are you ok? Did I hurt you?”. I could not even will my lips to respond, I just shook my head ‘no’. He smiled, “good’. 

We rode the 15 minutes to my apartment in silence with music playing softly in the background. The silence was slightly awkward because we usually are joking around and teasing one another but this time was different. Finally we had arrived to my apartment. He turned the car off and got out before I could say anything. He opened the door for me and then unbuckled my seatbelt. He was dangerous close again, I felt my body quiver as he brushed against me once again. He stated back as I got out of the car. 

“Thanks Tae Hyung I appreciate the ride, I’ll take it from here. Thanks for looking out for me. I’ll see you later”. I said as I dug into my pocket for my keys.

“Looking for these?” he said grinning ear to ear. My heart was fluttering in my chest as I entertained the idea of him coming into my apartment. We had been best friends since 8th grade, yet we never had been into each other homes. Even now in college, he had never been inside. Mostly because I never invited him because of our busy lives and he was always busy with his girlfriend. I reached out for my keys, “I don’t think so Caro, i’m not leaving until 1 you let me check out your arm and 2 you let me make you that drink I owe you.”

“Tae, I’m really not in the mood for all this. I know you're studying to be a physical therapist but your not one yet, so stay in your lane”, I smirked as I moved forward to take the keys from his hand. He moved around my reach, “You must of not heard me” he says as he walks past me to my front door opening it with the keys and holding the door open for me. 

“Caro, i’ve got the upper hand here, so be a good girl and comply” he says with a smile beaming nearly ear to ear. I hated when he gave me that cheesy yet breathtaking smile, he looked so adorable yet sexy at the same time. That smile also caused me to cave. 

“Fine Tae, your such a brat…” I said walking past him scrunching my nose at him in playful displeasure. I went to the bar table in my kitchen as I did a quick scan to see what damage control I needed to do with any clutter. I was never skilled with organization or neatness, but fortunately it was not too bad. He locked the door behind us then scanned the room.

“Wow, it’s cozy here, got the lived in feeling..” he says as he walked around my living room. 

“Don’t you even dare think about going into my room Tae!” I say as I open the fridge getting ice, out and the rum in the freezer. I walked to the bar table in my kitchen island and picked up the wooden bar stool with my left arm placing it in front of the cabinets in order to reach the drinking cups and mixers. I had just positioned myself to climb up when I heard his voice right behind me.

“Hey, calm down tough girl, let me get those for you.” I felt the length of his torso to his waist line press firmly against my back pinning me between the barstool and the counter as he grabbed the glass cups above me. I froze as he placed the two glasses on the counter by my side. I continued to stay frozen and silent as he positioned each hand on the counter top leaving me right in between, his chest and waist still pressed firmly against my back, his lips intimately close to my right ear. His face angled to fit perfectly in the space between my shoulder, neck and ear. In a slight whisper he speaks into my ear his lips nearly grazing my ear, “now was that so hard, all you had to do is ask Caro, stop trying to be so tough, you don’t have to impress me, I know you”.

I felt a deep tingling sensation start at the core between my legs and surge through my body as I felt each breath of each word against my ear. I bit my bottom lip and took a deep breath through my nose trying not to let my imagination run away with me. 

This was not the first time Tae Hyung and I had been this close in proximity. In reality we were in this position almost every day that we played one on one together on the basketball court. But this was much different. My mind flashed back to the club of few weeks ago when he was buzzed. This time was even different from a few weeks ago, he was not buzzed tonight, and I was uncertain by what message he was sending me. My nervousness and excitement took over me. 

“Damn Tae, my shoulder. give me some space and seriously you need a tic tac” I said as I slid to my left pushing against his arm and freeing myself from his arms. I was nervous and not sure what to do or what to think. My mind was racing trying to make sense of his actions. I wondered  _ ‘was he flirting with me? Was this his way of coming onto me? Maybe he is just revealing in making me feel uncomfortable, that is something he enjoys’ _ . My mind just could not compute, ‘ _ no there is no way he is coming on to me, he’s been with Loretia for over a year already and they are pretty serious, I’m nothing special, he’s just trying to ruse me’ _ . I had settled it in my mind Tae was merely enjoying making me uncomfortable. 

“Aren’t you here to make my drink you owe me? Hurry up Caborn, I’m getting tired, plus I want to drink this before I take any pain meds. My arm is still throbbing.” I said giving him my best ‘hurry up look’ followed by a smile. 

“Your right Caro, but the agreement was also for me to check out your shoulder remember?” He said cocking his head to the right and raising his eyebrows at me providing me a playful smile. Why is he acting in such an adorable way, I wondered to myself over 6 years of friendship and I'd never seen him act in this manner. I had only seen a playful charming tease a competitive tease and his driven side. I had never seen him lose his cool either. I sighed, “Yes tae I know, let's get this drink started then, hopefully I don’t die,” I teased as I held my shoulder and smiled. He turned and started making a rum and coke for two as I walked to the bar table and sat.

“Ok here it is my specialty” He smiled handing me the glass, “ok where is your first aid stuff Caro?” I laughed, “oh is that a thing? I think I might have some athletic tape and wraps in my bathroom. I'll check. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caro is is injured from playing ball and Tae wants to help her out. This are heating up this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try and have chapter 4 by next week. Enjoy, let me know what you think. :)

“Stay right there I’ll go look.” he said as he headed to the bathroom returning a few moments later with wraps, ace banges and a rubber ice pack. In the time that he had left I chugged my rum and coke and had worked myself nearly through his entire drink. I wiped my lips with the back of my left hand slightly embarrassed as stared at me. 

“Someone is thirsty” he laughed. I smiled back at him, “You thought of everything there Dr. Tae” I teased, the liquor melting away my nervousness and increasing my confidence. 

“Ok lets see do you want to move to the couch so you will be more comfortable?” 

“That’s a great idea, and hey make us two more drinks” I said as I slid off the bar stool, downed what was left of his drink and found my way to my couch. 

“I’ll have to make myself two since you drank mine just to catch up with you,” he laughed. 

“You do that”. I said smiling back at him. I had not eaten anything since about 3 pm and I was really starting to feel the buzz just with the two drinks. I felt good and I was happy that my I was not as nervous. My mind was no longer racing with questions and thoughts and wonder around why he was showing me a side I had never really seen often. However, now my mind was starting to fill sensual thoughts that normally made me blush yet now I was welcoming them. I moisten my lips as I watched him from his backside make 3 drinks in total. I wanted him to hurry up and come to me quickly to inspect my shoulder. The alcohol had taken some of the edge off of the pain but I just wanted to feel his touch. Even if it was just to check out my shoulder. 

“Ok here is your drink and two of mine,” he said as he placed them on the corner table closest to where I was sitting. He sat down on the couch next to me, “Alright Caro, let me know where you feel the most pain. I don’t want to hurt you but I am going to have to move your shoulder around slightly” 

“It’s fine just go ahead and do what you need to go, I’m a big girl I can handle it”. He smirked as he gently grabbed my right arm at my elbow and started to move my arm in an upward motion. 

“Ahhh,” I winced in pain. He gently brought my arm back down. 

“I need you to stand”, I stood as did he too, “I want you to raise your arm and try to push my hand away as I put pressure on your forearm”. I nodded my head and did as he asked. I could not raise my arm it was too painful.

“I can’t Tae it hurts too much”

“Show me where it hurts”, I pressed at the space in my shoulder where my shoulder and arm can rotate. 

“Right here in the middle” I said as he moved my hand and replaced it with his hand and squeezed.

“Fuck!, right there on the inside” I wincing more.

“Oh I see, I think you might have hurt your rotator cuff or your bursitis, that would be my best bet”, he let go of my shoulder handed me my drink and grabbed two wraps off the counter. 

“Caro, I’m going to put some music on, and here take a drink, this will distract you and calm you.” He said as he reached for my phone and pushed play on my spotify list. The song ‘one in a million by Alyiah come through on my bluetooth speaker. Had I not starting drinking I would of felt slightly embarrassed because this song was on a playlist of music that reminded me of him ‘the only one I want’. But the words were perfect to how I felt towards him and complimented the mood I was feeling now. The idea of how close he would be to me and how he would touch me as he wrapped my shoulder had me tingling. 

Lyrics in the background: _ [ _ _ Baby, you don't know (know) what you do to me (me) _

_ Between me and you (you) I feel a chemistry,I won't let no one (one) Come and take your place (place)'Cause the love you give, it can't be replaced]  _

“This is old school Caro, it's a good song tho”, I smiled singing the lyrics with a slight sway, ‘ _ I wanna please you in any way I can...your love in one in a million it goes on and on and on you give me a really good feeling all day long...’  _ I stopped singing and turned to speak.

“Yes that's my song. so what are your plans for me Doc? How are you going to treat me?” I said with a slight smirk. I was really starting to feel flirtatious with the third drink. The still rational part of me that was left was needing him to hurry up, be done and be on his merry way before I started putting things in motion I would not be able to stop. 

**POV change (Tae)**

A smirk spread across my lips, I had never seen Caro be this buzzed and acting this cute. I was really enjoying this uncontrollable flirtatiousness she was displaying. Even though we have been friends for so long, it was rare that she let herself go like this, at least not around me. I always wondered why she seemed to be holding back around me. I often wondered if she did not trust me? But I knew that couldn't be, we were so close. It must be something else, but I wanted to know why so badly. What could it be? My mind went back to the task at hand. I knew she was pretty buzzed but not drunk and I did not want her to think I was being disrespectful to her, but in order to wrap her properly I needed her to remove her shirt. I had already chugged the 1st drink and was working on my second one. I made mine a little too strong for my liking, I did not want to get trashed but wanted to be buzzed with her. I had always wanted to just to have fun with one another, I just did not imagine for it to be under these circumstances. So I knew I needed to be sober enough to drive and to properly wrap her shoulder. Hmm, ‘I won't suggest her to take off her shirt I’ll let her come up with the idea’, I thought to myself. I opened the two boxes the wraps were in and knew the liquor was starting to hit me a little, because where my mind was leading me. My heart beat started to quicken as I felt the tingle surcharge through my body with just the thought of seeing her shirtless. I wondered what kind of bra she was wearing? I always knew she was well endowed, I had played basketball with her year after year since 9th grade. 1000’s of times we guarded each other, and the 1000’s of times my hands, arms, and back grazed against her round firm breast. In the rain, cold and in the hot sun, but you would never know because of how baggy she dressed. I felt my manhood start to react, I swallowed, ‘down boy’ I thought to myself. Get it together, I tried to clear my mind.

“Ok Caro, hmm, I need to wrap from above your elbow to under your armpit, over your shoulder and across your chest. So…” I paused and waited for a response.

“So… what you're saying is I need to take off my shirt right?” She said immediately taking a drink. I swallowed mostioned my lips and locked eyes with her, “hey you suggested it, and it's really the only way I can wrap it properly, but if it makes you feel uncomfortable I get it”

“Me uncomfortable? I’m not uncomfortable, maybe you the one who cant handle it, it's no big deal, just don't get any ideas cabron, I don't need you starting things you can't finish, me entiendes?” She winked at me followed by a laugh. Wow, she really was buzzed, I could not help but smile at her adorable pick up line in a form of challenge. I also loved when she spoke to me in spanish even though I could not understand one word, it was sexy as hell. I wanted to see how flirtatious she could get so I could really make fun of her tomorrow. She had peaked my curiosity. I also enjoyed making her uncomfortable and mad by teasing her.

“Caro, you know me I finish what I start and go hard with no mercy,” I winked at her and laugh. Her eyes narrowed slightly and I held back a laugh as she took another drink and tried to pull her shirt over the back of her head with her left hand. 

“Hahaha, Caro let me help you,” I said as sat down next to her and grabbed the hem of her shirt with both hands. 

“I don;t need your help undressing me, deja me, I got this” she rebuts slapping my hand way. As she tries again. I started laughing again nearly into a belly ache laugh. She stands up abruptly from the couch and tries once more successfully getting the shirt over her head but completely covering her face. 

“Ok you win, binche cabron ayudame”, I chugged my drink, stood up in front of her and pulled her shirt off her face, and stopped as the only remaining part was to get the shirt over her hurt shoulder. I stopped laughing and bite my bottom lip hard taking a deep breath through my nose. My strong drink was starting to set in even more, and I couldn't stop my eyes from staring at her breast. Her breasts were nearly spilling out and over her ‘so called sports bra’ that look more like a bra meant for lingerie. 

_ “Hello? Tae? Are you going to help me or just stop and stare? I know this is not the first time you ever seen a woman in a bra. Forsure. Are you sure your going to be able to handle this?” _ her words and laughter snapped me back into the moment.

My eye’s met with hers, it took everything in me not to throw her back on the couch and rip that bra right off and silence her by devouring her tits with my mouth. ‘Focus Tae,’ I still was not drunk but was nearing a little more buzzed than I should be. I was starting to get turned on, I needed to calm down, she was my best friend. I always thought she was beautiful but she was such a tomboy I always had considered her as one of the guys. But ever since she started attending my college over the last two years, I started to see her differently little by little. I wondered if this was always there inside me laying dormant. Even though I was dating Loreta, I still found myself thinking of her daily. I still found myself finding a way to be with her daily. Sometimes I felt like my day would not end well if I did not see her, it was not enough to just talk to her on the phone. It’s why nearly every night I found myself at the court looking for her. I needed to relax and stop how turned on I was becoming. I did not want to ruin our friendship or hurt Loreta either. ‘Bring yourself in tae’, I need to think of something to say that would move the mood to something less sensual.

_ “I’m just surprised you even had tits Caro, that's all just had to take it all in”  _ I did not want to hurt her feelings but I needed to slow this down. I laughed and started working on her shirt again, slipping the rest of it over her arm, tossing it on the couch.

“Oh, oh ok, you got jokes Tae. I got you” she said as stepped close to me. Toe to Toe, her full round breast barely covered by her bra pressed gently against my chest, the fabric of my shirt the only barrier keeping me from feeling her against my skin. Her face tilted upward toward me, her eye’s taunting me, challenging me, her lips wet, glistening, inches from mine, begging me to devour them. How could I not see it any other way. I gazed down at her short curvaceous frame. My eyes breaking contact with her looking away desperate to keep the deep raging desire igniting within me from taking over any sanity that remained. I was starting to think that this bet I made just so I can spend more time with her was tipping the scale into my fantasies. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sex!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very delay new short chapter. I've been feeling unmotivated about this story. Hope you enjoy I'll work on a longer chapter for 5. This is going to be a short story any ways.

**CHAPTER 4**

**POV (Tae)**

“What Tae? Am I making you uncomfortable?” she asked coly as she pressed her body more firmly against mine forcing me to take a step back.

“You won't even look at me?” she said as she positioned her face to mine once again keeping me from turning away from her and pressing her hips and breast against me again.

"What?" She said as she brought her left hand to my waistline, her fingertips slipping undearther my shirt, gently grazing my skin and hooking my boxers and shorts. I swallowed hard, I wanted to taste her lips, I needed too. I could feel myself hard and at attention beneath my shorts. There was no doubt in my mind she could feel how hard I was by how tightly her body was pressed against mine. That was it, I snapped, all rational left my mind and I was only focused on the present moment. There was no consideration of any risks, or aftermath. No worry of these actions costing our friendship or hurting my girlfriend. I pushed against her simultaneously reaching my hand behind her head and crashing my lips against hers as I walked her backwards and forced her onto the couch. I had one thing on my mind and one thing only, me inside of her. She matched my intensity, our tongues swirling as we landed on the couch, her in a sitting position, me holding the weight of my body as I leaned more onto her. She bit my bottom lip sucking onto it, moaning into my mouth. I guided her to lay on the couch still kissing her. She broke our kiss. 

“Ahhh, Tae, wa--it, my shoulder,” I could see her face wince in pain. I shifted my position straddling her hips, my dick hard between my legs, leaking with anticipation. I wanted to be understanding but my buzz and arousal was distracting. I leaned down lapping and sucking at her neck until she shuddered beneath me and let out a deep moan. 

“Tae Hyung, oh my God..” deep breaths escaping her lips, followed by moans and the arching of her breast upwards. 

“Do you…want me... to stop... Caro?” I stuttered as I worked her neck tasting her skin indulging myself with intent to leave my mark. I could feel the rising and falling of her chest and the tremors of her body as she revealed more of her neck to me. She laced her fingers through my hair and pulled at the same time as I sucked harder and thrust my hips against her knowing she could feel just how hungry and hard I was for her.

Gasping, “no...don’t stop, just be gentle...don’t hurt me…” she responded. I felt a tinge of pain in my heart, I did not want to hurt her, knowing she was injured but I wanted to hurt her as I let out all my pent up sexual desire for her. I paused and pulled away. A moment of sober rational creep back in, I consider whether I wanted our first time together to be like this. She reached up and pulled me back to touch our lips together. She kissed me deeply, flicking her tongue on my lips, I opened and she took command of my mouth. We kissed hard and slowly as she moaned into my mouth. Lips parted and in a breathy voice, “Tae, I siad don’t stop, just don’t hurt me, or I’ll fuck you up”. Her lips formed a smirk as she released her grip on my hair and slipped her hand underneath my boxers, deep down until her hand completely encased the girth of my dick. I arched my back, my mouth open as she ran her hands up and down my shaft slowly, then picking up the pace. I lifted my hips to allow her more space, she ran her thumb over my tip wiping up the pre-cum that started to flow. Moans escaping my lips, “Caro,..to your room?”. I wanted her to be more comfortable but she would not stop, her hand pumping, squeezing, twisting, driving me mad. I grabbed her hand from my shorts and in one motion stood up off the couch standing her up with me. She followed with no objection as I guided her to her room. I closed the door behind us as I began to devour her mouth once again. Her hands hasistely continued her work from before but this time roughly freeing me from my shorts. I guided her gently backwards onto her bed, never breaking contact with her lips as I encased her with my arms. She stopped her handy work and winced in pain underneath our shared kiss. I stopped, still hovering over her placing both hands at either side of her head. 

“Hey are you ok? I don’t want to hurt you, we don’t have to do this” I said to her holding my breath hoping she’d sense my sincerity even though everything in me wanted to ravage her despite the pain in her shoulder. She mositened her lips, her eye’s glaring at me in the most lustful way, “ I want you to hurt me Tae”. That’s all the confirmation I needed. I stared at her, my eyes flickering from her wet swollen lips to her breast that heaved up and down with each labored breath. I dragged my teeth over my bottom lip gazing as the swells of her breast barely contained her sports bra, my shallow breaths matching with hers. 

“If you want to play with the twins, you have to set them free for me”, a smirk spread across her lips as she snaked her hand back into my boxers, her finger tips grazing my balls gently. I shuddered at her touch, she continued her strokes where she left off. I froze in pleasure as she squeezed my dick each time she stroked me. I instantly buried my face in her cleavage, inhaling her salty yet sweet scent of her skin. My tongue darting out licking at her cleavage stopping at the base of her throat. I licked back down stopping at the front zipper of her bra using my teeth to unzip and release her breast. I used my teeth to peel back the material and revealed at the glorious sight of her large firm round breasts. I had always fantasized about what she hid underneath her jerseys and shirts, I was not disappointed or surprised at how well endowed she was. I looked up at her, watching her reactions as I teased each nipple with my tongue, slowly and carefully, sucking and flicking the tender nipple to enjoy the taste of her. She whimpered and moaned underneath me as she gripped my dick tighter running her thumb over the head of my tip quicking her pace bringing me to the edge, the brink of destruction. I was not sure how much longer I could hold out. Never in my life had I ever felt this turned on, this wrecked, this out of control just by her mere touch. 

I could feel her using my pre-cum to lather my dick as she quickened her pace moaning and arching her breasts closer to my mouth. I moaned as I took full into my mouth her nipple sucking and nibbling melting at her touch and the sound of her labored moans and sultry voice whispered my name out. 

“Ta-e, uh-uuh, oh my god, plea--ase don’t sto-p…” I ensured to give attention to both breasts before moving down her stomach and pulling her hand from my shorts. I played with the hem of her shorts looking up at her, my eyes seeking her permission to drink from the fountian between her legs. She stared back at me as she slowly licked the tips of each of her fingers followed by licking her lips. I felt a wave of desire ripple through me, nearly orgasming by the sight of her licking my pre-cum off her fingers.

“Tae Please, I can’t take it anymore, touch me….I need you to touch me…please…” her voice sounding so desperate sending me to the edge of madness. I instantly sat up and jerked her shorts and panties off and took time to view her pussy, swollen, wet and juicy. My tongue darted out in reflex as I leaned down between her legs pulling them up slightly to a bent position. I kept eye contact with her as I landed my tongue at the base of her pussy lapping up over her slit ever so slowly darting the tip of my tongue in and out grazing the insides drinking of her intoxicating essence. I just could not get enough of her. Never had I imagined how badly I wanted her. I was entranced, hypnotized, unable to break free of her. 

I felt like it was my one purpose in life to please her in any way that I could. Her every whimper, moan and shudder of her body egged me on, calling out for me, begging me not to stop no matter what. Her voice of pleasure music to my ears, a symphony of insatiable want. I considered the notion that I might just blow my load just from tasting her. I moved my mouth to her clit alternating between forceful licks, gentle ministrations and sucking as I slide one digit at a time into you dripping wet cunt until I could fit no more. 

“Ta--Hyung….(gasping & moaning), please, harder, harder, ugnh….fuck… I can’t wait to have your dick inside me...your fingers are….fuck--ing driving me...crazy...!”.” her words slipping past her lips with moans and whimpers as she thrusted her hips into my mouth and fingers. Her fingers entwined into my hair now forcefully shoving my face into her pussy. She was growing desperate and I loved every second of it. 

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

CHAP 5: 

*****WARNING Sex: ****Unedited writing

Ending Recap from Chap 4:

“ I felt like it was my one purpose in life to please her in any way that I could. Her every whimper, moan and shudder of her body egged me on, calling out for me, begging me not to stop no matter what. Her voice of pleasure music to my ears, a symphony of insatiable want. I considered the notion that I might just blow my load just from tasting her. I moved my mouth to her clit alternating between forceful licks, gentle ministrations and sucking as I slide one digit at a time into you dripping wet cunt until I could fit no more. 

“Ta--Hyung….(gasping & moaning), please, harder, harder, ugnh….fuck… I can’t wait to have your dick inside me...your fingers are….fuck--ing driving me...crazy...!”.” her words slipping past her lips with moans and whimpers as she thrusted her hips into my mouth and fingers. Her fingers entwined into my hair now forcefully shoving my face into her pussy. She was growing desperate and I loved every second of it.” 

“Please… Tae...Pl--ease... fuck me…”, her begging through sweet moans nearing drove me over the edge. I’d be damn if I cam before my dick got to feel her wet pussy. I wouldn’t allow it. I clenched my teeth together desperately trying to keep it together, sliding my fingers out of her pussy and taking my face from between her legs. I caught the sight of her moaning and writhing before me, she was beautiful. I felt her fingers release my hair as she started to touch herself. I licked my lips, she was so needy and I loved it. I gently and playful swatted her hand away.

“Your wish is my command….” with that I shoved myself as deep inside of her as possible, grunting in satisfaction at the tightness of her core around my cock. ‘Jet a little longer’, I told myself to keep myself from blowing my load right then and there. All I could think about is how long I had wanted this, wanted her and hide it even from myself. I wanted to savore every moment.

**POV : Carolina**

The minute I felt him inside me I clenched, I nearly orgasmed from his fingers and mouth. Having his dick so deep inside me for the first time was too much. I had wanted him for too long. I needed him. I had turned down every date because of him. I couldn't even imagine giving myself away to anyone else. I had hid my feelings for so long and tonight I had come undone. Tears brimmed my eyes, tears of deep emotional euphoric feelings rippling through my body. He paused, we paused our eyes meeting. I could still feel the effects of the alcohol in my system but there was no doubt in my mind that this was exactly what I wanted. I could feel his thickness and length stretching me out. My chest heaving and tears sliding down the side of my face.

“Tae ---, I love you...so...much….” the words slipped past my lips in a whimper as he started to thrust into me slowly, never breaking eye contact with me. His deep chocolate eyes boring into my soul, knowing he could see all my hidden love, the years of yearning. 

“Say it again…”, his voice deep and barely above a whisper. 

“Tae, I---Love---you---, I let out a soft gasp of pleasure as he pulsed each thrust after every word as if he were hammering the last nails to my coffin of love. He would be, he is the death of me, no regerts. Having him so intimately like this was everything to me. 

“Caro, aga--in…( _ grunting _ )” he called out as he quickened his pace, thrusting more urgently than before, more tears cascading down my face, from pleasure and deep love for this man. Love for every fiber of his being, the good the bad, all of him. 

“Uuuhhhh ( _ deep guttural satisfied moaning _ ) oh go---d, Tae….I...fucking love you!” the words erupted from my core through my vulnerable heart and out my lips. Heaps of pleasure surge through my body, intense warm electric tingling from head to toe. Tae Hyung, now pounding and thrusting so hard and deep within me, my breasts bouncing. His swollen tip savaging beating against my cervix. The pain in my arm non non-existent as we continue to fulfill our desires with one another, my mind filled and hazy with pure oxytocin.    
  
I felt his member twitch within me, his eye staring deeplying into mine, his lips slightly parted as I felt his seed coat the inside of my core warm and soothing. His lips formed a smiling after letting a deep breath out still buried deep inside of me. I searched his eyes with mine, I had let hidden feelings slip through that I had so stubbornly kept hidden yet he said nothing. I felt a slight panic in my chest as my mind recalled his deep voice commanding me to repeat my declaration of love. Still smiling he leans down taking my lips in his kissing me passionately leaving me even more breathless. Pulling away gently his eyes also seeming to be searching mine, “Caro.” I hold my breathing feeling as if I’d fall apart at any moment waiting for probably rejection. A warm smile spread across his lips, “I love you more than yesterday and a little less than tomorrow”, my eyes grew wide as he gently kissed the tip of my nose pulling out of me and collapsing at my side draping his arm underneath my naked breast. 

I laid there quietly, listening to his soft breaths, had he truly fallen asleep that quickly? I was stunned by his words, I had stunned at his pronounced affection and at his sweet words. Not once had he ever said he loved me in our friendship. My mind was restless, the haze fading away. My thoughts contemplating what just took place.

‘Does he love me the way I love him? What is he thinking? What does this mean? Did I do a good job? Was a good lover in bed? I’ve never had sex with a guy before? ...fuck. Loreta. How could I allow this to happen.’   
  
Panic set in, I never ever dreamed of being a homewrecker, or the other woman. Never wanted to betray a friendship or be the cause of a brake-up. I was reeling the realization of what took place. How selfish I was to allow this to happen. I looked at his naked form, he was beautiful and I loved more than anything. I felt the throbbing of my arm and shoulder returning full force. I slipped out from under his arm and found my way to the living room where I sat on the couch. This was going to be a long night. I wasn’t sure if I could handle what was to come next. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know long over due for update hope you enjoyed stay tune for more. Let me know what you think and again thanks for reading!


End file.
